The Legend of Legendary Saber
by Last Ice
Summary: X, Axl, dan Volnutt bertemu dengan reploid berwujud rubah berekor sembilan yang membawa Saber legendaris dan sedang mencari keturunan pemilik Saber tersebut. Dan keturunan yang dicari itu ternyata... Warning di dalam.


**The Legends of Legendary Saber**

Disclaimer: All Megaman series by Capcom; Story by Dila Muniarty II;

Warning: Crossover, OC, OOC, AU, dsb...

** .**

Suatu malam, X, Axl, dan Volnutt sedang beristirahat di salah satu mulut gua dekat hutan di gunung Elver. Namun, tiba-tiba kristal di dada Axl menyala pertanda Maverick terdeteksi. Dan disaat yang bersamaan terdengar beberapa orang berteriak minta tolong.

Axl : "Aneh, padahal Maverick itu ada di sekitar sini. Tetapi aku tak melihat wujudnya."

X : "Kau benar, aku mendengar beberapa orang berteriak minta tolong. Tapi, aku tak tahu persis dimana tempatnya….."

Volnutt : "Axl, apa kau sudah memakai sihirmu untuk melihat sosok Maverick itu?"

Axl : "Sudah, tapi sulit melihatnya karena dia cepat sekali menghilangnya…"

X : (Kaget saat melihat seseorang berdiri di belakang Axl) "GAH! Axl!"

Axl dan Volnutt : "Ada ap…" (Menengok ke belakang) "AAAAAKKHH! SEREEEEEMM!"

Reploid wanita : (Berwujud nenek-nenek usia 70 tahun) "Maaf membuat kalian kaget…" (Lalu berubah menjadi wujud yang sebenarnya…) "Aku Apricot, reploid musang ekor sembilan. Maafkan aku, tadi teman-temanku diburu para Maverick."

X : "Sudah kuduga, kebetulan sekali kami adalah Pemburu Maverick. Tadi kami sedang mencari Maverick di sekitar hutan ini."

Axl : "Kau juga 'New Generation Reploid'. Aku tak menyangka…."

Apricot : "Kau juga? Aku juga baru tahu sekarang. Karena sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya dimana Abel Village?"

Volnutt : "Abel Village?"

Alia : "X, Axl, Volnutt. Siapa dia? Apa dia Maverick?"

X : "Bukan, dia justru dikejar Maverick yang jejaknya sekarang hilang. Namanya…"

Axl : "Apricot, namanya Apricot …."

Alia : "Apricot? Lebih baik kalian kembali ke Headquarters bersama orang itu."

X, Axl, dan Volnutt : "Baiklah!"

Di Maverick Hunter Headquarters….

Signas : "Jadi kau yang bernama Apricot?"

Apricot : "Iya, dan aku banyak diburu Maverick karena Saber ini…" (Menunjukkan Ninetailed Fox Sabernya.)

Zero* : (Kaget) "Sabernya bagus sekali…"

Zero** : "Padahal Saber model lama, belum diberi kekuatan Force Metal atau diberi Chip apapun. tapi masih bisa berfungsi dengan baik."

Apricot : "Itu karena didalam Saber ini terdapat kekuatan yang sangat besar. Sehingga tidak sembarang orang bisa memiliki Saber ini. Aku sebenarnya menjalankan misi untuk menyerahkan Saber ini pada keturunan dari Abel Village. Tapi teman-temanku diburu dan dibunuh para Maverick yang sulit kami kalahkan."

X : "Keturunan?"

Apricot : "Saber ini diturunkan pertama kali oleh sesepuh di kuil di dekat Area Zero. Kalau pemilik Saber ini sudah mati, maka kami harus menyerahkan Saber ini pada keturunan yang lebih layak memilikinya. Dan ini sudah dilakukan dari generasi ke generasi. Tapi…"

Signas : "Ada apa?"

Apricot : "Saat Saber itu juga diturunkan, ada sebuah kekuatan jahat juga menginginkan Saber itu. Mereka disebut dengan Black Dragon yang mungkin sekarang namanya adalah para Maverick."

X : "Kalau kau tidak memakai Saber itu, kau memakai kekuatan apa?"

Apricot : "Tenanglah, aku kurang pandai menggunakan Saber itu. Aku bisa menggunakan Apricot Busterku atau serangan ekor-ekorku."

Alia : "Dan… teman-temanmu…"

Apricot : "Teman-temanku juga sama seperti aku, tetapi mereka punya kekuatan yang berbeda…awalnya Saber itu dipakai oleh temanku yang bernama Mairu (Sixtailed Bat) tapi dia sudah dibunuh oleh para Maverick tersebut. Apa kau kenal seseorang yang bernama Lumine? Dia sahabatku saat dia adalah orang yang menyerahkan Sabernya pada keturunan yang ke-87. Katanya dia tinggal di Abel Village."

Zero** : "Lumine? Dia memang tinggal di Abel Village. Sebentar, kami akan menghubungi dia."

Lumine datang ke Maverick Hunter Headquarters…

Lumine : "Apricot? Kau masih hidup…"

Apricot : "Lumine? Kau tidak berubah sama sekali setelah kita berpisah…" (Memeluk Lumine.)

Iris : "Aku baru tahu kalau Nona Apricot dan Lumine adalah 'The Bringer of Powerness Saber' ke-87."

Apricot : "Kau? Apa kau membaca sejarah kami?"

Colonel : "Kami sering membaca sejarahnya di Perpustakaan di desa ini."

Lumine : "Kadang kenyataan lebih mengetahuinya ketimbang yang diceritakan orang atau di buku. Sudahlah, biar kuajak dia berkeliling Abel Village."

Keesokan harinya, Lumine mengajak Apricot keliling Abel Village dengan sepedanya.

Apricot : "Abel Village sudah banyak yang berubah, dulu Maverick Hunter Headquarters masih berbentuk rumah biasa. Dan kau dulu bersama teman barumu berkeliling desa ini sambil berjualan Ramen yang kau promosikan…"

Lumine : "Kami sekarang sudah mampu membeli sebuah toko yang dulunya adalah toko loak. Lalu kami jadikan kedai ramen."

Apricot : "Dulu ladang yang di dekat tanah lapangan anak-anak itu adalah ladang jagung. Tapi yang kulihat sekarang…"

Lumine : "Sekarang digunakan anak-anak untuk bermain…"

Tiba-tiba sebuah Cyberelf kecil mengelilingi Lumine dan Apricot lalu datang Cyberelf-Cyberelf lainnya…

Apricot : "Cyberelfnya semakin banyak sekarang…."

Lumine : "Jumlah kematian manusia dan reploid disini semakin banyak. Karena kekacauan sering terjadi disini…"

Apricot : "Di Elf Graveyard pasti jumlah manusia dan reploid yang mati semakin penuh…"

Lumine : "Kau ingin kesana?"

Apricot : "Aku ingin melihat para Cyberelf-Cyberelf itu…"

Lumine : "Baiklah kalau begitu…" (Mengayuh sepedanya menuju Elf Graveyard)

Sesampainya di Elf Graveyard, Lumine dan Apricot melihat X, Zero** dan Axl menziarahi pemakaman seseorang.

Apricot : "Kalian…"

X : "Kami sedang menziarahi Ocean, Reploid biru yang mirip Leviathan. Tetapi dia sudah mati beberapa bulan yang lalu karena dia menyelamatkan desa kami."

Apricot : "Turut berduka cita juga…"

Lumine : "Sungguh disayangkan, dia baru ditemukan 7 bulan yang lalu, namun keramahannya sulit dilupakan orang. Terutama mereka bertiga."

X : "Dia mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang dulunya adalah saudara jauhku…"

Lumine : "Dulu X masih punya 2 saudara yang juga reploid yang namanya Marty dan saudara kembarnya yang sama-sama bernama X. Namun sekarang mereka juga mati karena sebab yang sama dengan Ocean. Sayangnya kalau Marty, kami hanya menemukan tangan kanannya saja. Tubuhnya sudah hancur karena tersapu lahar di gunung berapi dekat Neo Arcadia. Kalau saudara kembarnya ia mati dibunuh oleh Copy X."

Lalu muncul beberapa Cyberelf yang mengelilingi mereka. Salah satunya adalah Cyberelf X.

Cyberelf X : "Lumine? Siapa dia?"

Apricot : "Jadi kau Cyberelf X?" (Pada Lumine) "Lumine, bagaimana cara membedakan mereka jika saudara kembarnya X masih dalam bentuk reploid?"

Lumine : (Sulit sekali untuk mengatakannya…) "Dulu kami sangat sulit membedakan mereka karena tubuh yang sama. Bukan hanya dia saja yang kembar dulunya." (Melihat Zero**) "Zero juga kembar sampai sekarang."

Apricot : "Tapi yang paling mudah membedakan Zero** dan Zero*."

Zero** : "Benar, ada salah satu saudaraku lagi yang juga kembar…"

Zero* tiba-tiba mendatangi Elf Graveyard.

Zero* : "Ternyata kau disini, saudaraku…"

Zero** : "Ada apa?"

Zero* : "Ciel menemukan jejak Cyberelf Ocean di sekitar ladang jagung."

Lumine dan Apricot teringat dengan Cyberelf berwarna biru dan hijau yang mengelilingi mereka.

Apricot : "Tadi dia mengelilingi kami. Warnanya biru dan hijau 'kan?"

Zero* : "Tepat sekali. Itu jenis Cyberelf Animal-Hacker. Tapi dimana Cyberelf itu sekarang."

Lumine : "Setelah mengelilingi kami, dia sepertinya pergi ke arah bendungan."

X : "Bendungan?"

Axl : "Ocean sangat suka dengan aliran air. Kemungkinan besar ia akan pergi ke sungai atau bendungan."

Zero** : "Kalau seperti itu, ayo kita kesana."

Zero* : "Tunggu! Kalian harus Izin dulu dengan Ciel jika kalian ingin ikut berburu Cyberelf denganku."

X, Zero** dan Axl : "Oh, maaf. Baiklah, ayo ke rumahnya!"

Sesampainya ke rumah Ciel…

Ciel : "Aku tahu, Cyberelf itu memang pergi ke arah bendungan. Tapi bendungan itu letaknya di tengah hutan."

Axl : "Bagaimana caranya agar dapat sampai kesana?"

Ciel : (Memberikan gulungan kertas berisi peta) "Pakai ini. Aku akan memberi tahu kalian jalan terdekat dengan bendungan itu."

Tiba-tiba, Maverick Hunter Headquarters menghubungi Ciel di layar monitor.

Signas : "X, Zero**, Axl. Akhirnya kutemukan kalian disana."

X : "Kapten Signas, kami baru menemukan Cyberelf Ocean."

Signas : "Aku tahu, tapi ini lebih penting daripada itu. Monster Omega mengamuk di hutan dekat bendungan itu! Cepat hentikan dia!"

Zero** : "Bagaimana bisa?"

Tiba-tiba…

Lumine : "Gawat! Apricot diculik oleh seseorang! Penculiknya juga mengarah ke bendungan itu!"

Zero** : "Pasti penculiknya menginginkan Saber berlegenda itu!"

Lumine : "Sepertinya begitu!"

Ciel : "Bawa Force Metal ini dan…" (Pada Cyberelf) "Tolong lindungi mereka dari serangan apapun!"

Cyberelf Nurse dan Animal : "OK!"

Sesampainya di hutan…

X : "Itu dia!"

Zero** : "Monster ini mengamuk lagi? Kenapa?"

Axl : "Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya marah…" (Menghindari serangan Omega.)

Omega : "GRRRR! Co… Py… X…!"

X : "Copy X? Bukannya dia sudah mati?"

Zero* : (Berbicara dengan Omega lalu mengartikannya pada X, Zero** dan Axl)"… dia bilang, Copy X menebas dia dengan Saber berwarna emas…"

Zero** : "(Saber berwarna emas?) Zero? Kau tahu Saber yang dibawa Apricot 'kan?"

Zero* : "Saber berlegenda itu… APA? KETERLALUAN DIA! Dia mengambil Saber itu!"

Apricot : "Ze… ro… X…" (Muncul dalam keadaan babak belur)

Zero (keduanya) : "Apricot? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Apricot : (Pada X) "Ada seseorang yang persis denganmu… merampas… Saber suci itu… Ugh…!"

Axl : "Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini! Apricot, kau terluka parah."

Zero* : "Operator, kirim dia ke Headquarters!"

Operator : "Ok, Zero*!" (Pada Apricot) "Kau akan menuju kemari dalam waktu… 3… 2… 1… transfer!"

Lalu Apricot menghilang…

X : "Lalu bagaimana dengan Cyberelf Ocean?"

Zero (keduanya) : "Pokoknya, kita urusi Copy X terlebih dahulu!"

X dan Axl : "Baiklah kalau begitu!"

Lalu mereka mengikuti jejak yang ditinggalkan Copy X. Mengejutkan, jalan itu berhenti didalam sebuah reruntuhan didekat bendungan. Merekapun memasuki reruntuhan tersebut, lalu mereka mendengar suara minta tolong dari beberapa orang. Merekapun segera menuju ke tempat tersebut. Namun mereka melihat sebuah genangan air yang mirip dengan reruntuhan di bawah laut saat mereka menemukan Refractor dengan Volnutt dan Roll Caskett. Namun kali ini mereka menemui 2 jalan aneh.

Zero* : "X, Axl. Pergi ke arah kiri. Aku dan saudara kembarmu di sebelah kanan!"

X : "Serahkan saja padamu!" (Lalu X dan Axl pergi ke jalan yang dimaksud)

Namun anehnya, Twins Zero menemui jalan yang menanjak. Sementara X dan Axl malah melalui jalan yang menurun persis saat mereka berada di reruntuhan bawah laut. Karena semakin dalam, X dan Axl memutuskan menyelam dan menelusuri jalan yang berada didalam air tersebut. Di ujung jalan, mereka menemukan lubang di permukaan dan menemukan ruangan aneh.

X : "Ruangan apa ini?"

Axl : "Dengar dibalik pintu ini, X!"

X dan Axl mendengar suara minta tolong yang semakin jelas terdengar.

X : "Axl, di balik pintu ini."

Axl : "OK!" (Lalu berubah menjadi Marino dan mengeluarkan tendangan mautnya untuk menghancurkan pintu tersebut)

Mereka kaget saat melihat manusia maupun reploid diborgol dan dikurung dalam ruangan gelap aneh seperti itu.

Reploid 1: "Kita selamat."

X : "Siapa yang mengurung kalian seperti ini?"

Axl : (Menghancurkan borgol yang menempel di tangan mereka)

Reploid 2 : "Seseorang yang mirip denganmu, X. dia memiliki beberapa senjata suci untuk mengurung kami."

Axl : "Copy X, Zero* benar!"

X : "Tapi banyak orang yang harus diselamatkan! Bagaimana caranya supaya semua orang bisa dievakuasi dari tempat ini?"

Tiba-tiba tanah di sekeliling X, Axl dan para sandera runtuh dan muncul team Alia dengan pasukan robot Tron Bonne untuk meruntuhkan tanah diatasnya.

Tron, Layer dan Pallete : "Soal itu serahkan pada kami!"

Alia : "X, Axl, aku akan ikut menyusul Twins Zero!"

Begitu sampai di jalan yang tadi dilalui Twins Zero…

X : "(Suara Zero…!) Axl, hancurkan pintunya!"

Axl : "Turbo Shoot!"

Pintu terbuka dan mereka melihat Zero* sudah terkapar.

Zero** : "X, akhirnya kau juga datang."

Copy X : "Bagus sekali, ada seorang wanita yang mengikuti cerminan baik X."

Alia : "Bagaimana kau bisa hidup kembali?"

Copy X : "Itu karena Cyberelf ini." (Menunjukkan Cyberelf berwarna ungu yang ternyata adalah Cyberelf Redips)

Axl : "Itu bukan yang kami cari! Kami hanya ingin mengambil kembali Saber yang kau rampas dari Apricot dan senjata suci lainnya!"

X : "(Mungkin sisa Black Stone tersebut membuat ia menjadi Cyberelf jahat. Dan kekuatannya melebihi saat ia masih dalam bentuk reploid.) Darimana kau dapatkan itu?"

Copy X : "Saat aku masih berbentuk Cyberelf, aku menemukannya didalam laut bekas reruntuhan pulau Sacred Crystal. Rasakan kekuatanku!"

Axl : "Ice Gatling!"

Beberapa hari sebelum kejadian tersebut, Red dan Axl bertemu di kedai Ramen.

_Red : (Memberikan Weapons Chip pada Pistol Axl.) "Ini, jika terjadi sesuatu, cepat pakai Chip ini."_

_Axl : "Kenapa Red? Akankah ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Kenapa kau memberikannya sekarang?"_

_Red : "Lumine merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat bertemu denganmu. Jadinya untuk jaga-jaga aku berikan ini padamu."_

Copy X : "UGH!" (Jatuh) "kenapa kau tahu kelemahanku anak kecil!" (Pada Axl) "Kalau seperti ini…" (Mengeluarkan jurus yang baru ia kuasai) "Pyramid Prison!"

Zero** : "...! (Jurus yang tadi mengurung saudaraku…!)"

X : (Menarik Axl mundur) "KETERLALUAN!"

Zero** : "X!"

X : (Terkurung jurus Copy X) "GAAAAHH!"

Copy X : "(Seharusnya jurus ini digunakan untuk memberi pelajaran pada anak kecil tadi!) Sudahlah, apa maumu X. rasakan jurus Piramida pengunci kekuatan ini!"

X : "AHHH! GAAAAAHHH!"

Zero** dan Alia : "Keterlaluan kau!"

Axl : "JANGAN BUNUH DIA! KAU BOLEH MEMBUNUHKU!"

Copy X : "Akhirnya kau berbicara juga!" (Bersiap menancapkan Legendary Saber pada tubuh Axl) "Katakan apa maumu!"

Disaat Axl akan mengalihkan perhatian Copy X, muncul Cyberelf yang mereka cari-cari mendekati X yang kekuatannya mulai habis.

Cyberelf Ocean : "Frozen Timing, Reversing Prison!"

Lalu terdengar ledakan dari Pyramid Prison dan tiba-tiba X muncul dengan Neutral Oceanic Armor. Lalu datang Apricot dengan senjata-senjata suci yang ia curi dari Copy X.

Alia : "Apricot? Bukannya kau tadi dalam keadaan kritis."

Apricot : "Aku punya jurus supaya kekuatanku bisa beregenerasi kembali. Aku segera melempar Cyberelf Ocean yang ada padaku ke piramida yang mengurung X dan mengembalikan kembali kekuatannya."

Copy X : "….!"

Axl : (Lalu berubah menjadi Blue Axl) "Fear Ocarina Shoot!"

Zero** : (Berubah menjadi Shark Zero) "Healing Slash!" (Pada Zero*)

Zero* : (Sadar kembali) "Terima kasih, Zero."

Copy X : "Jadi ini wujud elemen air dari Cyberelf itu?"

X : "Jangan mengira ini kau anggap enteng! Ice Rain!"

Copy X : "AARRGGH!"

Apricot : (Pada Zero*) "Pakai trisula ini!"

Zero* : (Memakai Thunder Chip) "Thunder Trisula!"

Apricot : (Pada X dan Axl) "Pakai tamborin ini!"

X dan Axl : "Tamborine Wave Shoot!"

Copy X : (Terengah) "Cyberelf Redips, berikan aku kekuatan lebih!"

Namun Cyberelf Redips tidak bereaksi.

Copy X : "Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Mereka melihat Cyberelf Redips berubah warna menjadi Cyberelf Animal dan mengurung dirinya dalam Saber Emas yang dipegang Copy X. Lalu, kekuatan itu membuat Copy X terkena aliran listrik dari saber tersebut dan melemparnya pada Zero**. Zero** menangkap Saber tersebut dan yang terjadi justru dirinya yang berubah Armornya menjadi berwarna Platina (Platina Zero).

Apricot : "(Jadi dialah yang berhak memilikinya?) "Beri hormat pada Pewaris tahta terbaru." (Lalu menunduk pada Zero** diikuti yang lainnya.)

Copy X : "Kalian benar-benar membuatku marah. Sekarang rasakan kekuatan terakhirku ini! TURBO THUNDER!"

Zero** : "Slash Saber!" (Lalu menggunakan Saber tersebut untuk menebas serangan Copy X.)

Serangan Copy X, disapu bersih oleh tebasan Slash Saber Legendary. Lalu Zero** dibelakang Copy X dan menusuknya dengan Saber tersebut. Akhirnya Copy X, jatuh kembali dan mati seketika.

Lalu reruntuhan tempat Copy X bersembunyi akan runtuh…

X, Zero**, dan Axl : (Berubah kembali ke Normal Armor) "Alia, Apricot, Zero* ayo pergi dari sini!"

Lalu tanah diatasnya runtuh dan mereka segera keluar dari reruntuhan tersembunyi tersebut. Sialnya, mereka menemui kalau jalan yang mereka lalui sebelumnya sudah runtuh dan wujud bendungan yang tersembunyi itu menjadi kelihatan. Lalu mereka melihat diatasnya ada Flutter yang sudah mencari-cari mereka.

Roll Caskett : "Kalian semua! Cepat naik ke Flutter!"

Alia, Zero*, dan Apricot meloncat ke atap Flutter. Begitu juga dengan X, Zero** dan Axl, namun karena permukaan Flutter yang licin karena diguyur hujan, X, Zero** dan Axl ikut terjatuh ke bendungan dengan Legendary Saber yang dipegang Zero**.

Volnutt dan Roll Caskett : "X! ZERO**! AXL!"

Ciel : "Roll, Volnutt, tenang saja. Bendungan ini juga bermuara di tengah desa kita. Jadi mereka akan hanyut ke Abel Village. Mungkin mereka akan sampai di desa 4 jam jika hari ini sedang hujan."

Hujan deras yang tengah mengguyur bendungan dan Abel Village. Signas semakin khawatir dengan keadaan X, Zero** dan Axl yang jejaknya hilang. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, jejak mereka terdeteksi. Alangkah kagetnya Signas ternyata mereka hanyut dibawa aliran sungai dari arah bendungan dan ditemukan di pinggir sungai dekat kedai ramen oleh Dynamo, Gate, dan para Four Guardians yang baru tiba di kedai ramen.

X : (Membuka matanya) "…."

Nana : "X…"

X : "Nana? Apa kita di Headquarters?"

Nana : "Kalian ditemukan di pinggiran sungai."

Dynamo : "X, aku khawatirkan keadaanmu saat kau menemukan pelaku sebenarnya."

Harpuia : (Pada Dynamo : "Dasar…") "Seharusnya kami yang mengkhawatirkan anda Master X."

Axl : "…Harpuia?"

Fefnir : "Axl, akhirnya kau sadar juga."

Leviathan : "Kalian ditemukan di sungai dekat Kedai ramen."

Zero** : "Kedai ramen?"

X : "Bagaimana bisa?"

Leviathan : "Nona Ciel tahu kalau bendungan yang berada 21 km dari Abel Village bersungai juga bermuara ke arah Abel Village…"

Signas : "Dan kalian ikut hanyut di aliran sungai yang sangat deras karena sedang hujan…."

Dr. Light : (Tiba-tiba datang) "X!"

X : "Dr. Light!" (Memeluk Dr. Light)

Zero** : "Apricot dimana?"

Mereka kaget saat Zero** mengatakan itu. Namun akhirnya Phantom yang berbicara.

Phantom : "Ia akan pulang ke kuil tempat dia bermeditasi. Tapi ia tidak pulang hari ini, ia masih berada di rumah Nona Lumine."

X : (Pada Cinnamon) "Cinnamon, apa kami boleh pergi sekarang?"

Cinnamon : "Kalian sebaiknya istirahat dulu. Kami menemukan kalian dalam keadaan terkena benturan keras. Kalian baru boleh pergi besok."

Axl : "Baiklah…"

Keesokan harinya, mereka pergi ke rumah Lumine. Namun tidak ada orang, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke kedai ramen. Ternyata, Apricot sedang menghibur anak-anak di lapangan dengan cerita tradisional.

Apricot : "Begitulah caranya mereka mengembalikan kejayaan rajanya. Cerita selesai…"

Roll : "Jadi begitu, kesatria zaman dahulu membela raja yang diagungkannya?"

Apricot : "Tepat sekali…"

Zero** : "Apricot."

Apricot : "Oh, Zero. Kebetulan sekali…" (Mengembalikan Saber emas yang terlepas dari tangan Zero) "Aku menemukannya tertancap di batu besar di tengah sungai. Lain kali kau harus segera menyimpannya setelah selesai dipakai…"

Zero** : "Terima kasih, apa besok kau akan pergi?"

Apricot : "4 jam lagi…"

X : "Tapi, katanya besok…".

Apricot : "Kalian tidak sadarkan diri seharian. Jadi aku tunggu kalian beberapa hari ini. Oh, sudah saatnya aku harus ke stasiun…" (Pada anak-anak) "Aku pamit dulu ya, jangan nakal."

Anak-anak : "Iya, Nona Apricot…"

Sesampainya di Mega-train….

Signas : "Jangan lupakan desa ini…."

Alia : "Kita akan merindukanmu!"

Lumine : "Terima kasih karena sudah membantu kami…"

Apricot : "Tapi, ngomong-ngomong dimana X, Zero** dan Axl?"

Lumine : "Kau ingin mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada mereka?"

Tiba-tiba Cyberelf Ocean muncul…

Cyberelf Ocean : "Mereka akan memberikan sesuatu padamu tapi bukan disini, kau akan melihatnya nanti. Senang bisa berkenalan dengan Anda, Nona Apricot."

Apricot : "Aku juga bisa lebih mengetahui hal-hal lain tentang Cyberelf seperti kau." (Pada Lumine.) "Sampaikan salamku pada mereka ya!" (Lalu masuk kedalam kereta)

Lumine : "Semoga perjalanan pulangmu menyenangkan!"

Lalu saat Apricot sedang melihat pemandangan di Abel Village dari jendela kereta, ia melihat ladang jagung dimana ia dan Lumine sedang berjalan-jalan sudah di buat tulisan sedemikian rupa oleh X, Zero** dan Axl di ladang tersebut. Tulisan itu tertulis "Rindukan selalu desa ini" dengan lambaian tangan dari 3 orang tak lain adalah X, Zero** dan Axl yang terlihat seperti semut dari jendela kereta. Iapun akan mengingat kenangan itu seumur hidupnya. Sementara di benak X, Zero** dan Axl…

X, Zero** dan Axl : "Apricot, kau mengingatkan kami pada Ocean. Karenamu kami menyadari arti pertarungan yang sesungguhnya. Sungguh karena itu juga kau membuat kami semakin kuat dan lebih kuat. Jangan lupakan kami…Apricot…"

Lalu gerbong terakhir di kereta yang masuk di terowongan mengiringi kepulangan Apricot kembali ke kuil tempat ia sering bersemedi. Disaat itu juga angin berhembus agak kencang dari arah timur.

X : "Axl…"

Axl : "Ada apa X?"

X : "Saat aku terjebak dalam jebakan yang dibuat Copy X. Kau mengatakan 'Jangan Bunuh dia! Tapi Kau Boleh Membunuhku!'. Apa maksud perkataanmu itu?"

Axl : "Itu untuk menggertak dia supaya perhatiannya teralihkan. Karena waktu itu…"

**Flashback...**

_X : "AHHH! GAAAAAHHH!"_

_Axl : "JANGAN BUNUH DIA! KAU BOLEH MEMBUNUHKU!"_

_Copy X : "Akhirnya kau berbicara juga! (bersiap menancapkan Legendary Saber pada tubuh Axl) katakan apa maumu!"_

_Tanpa sepengetahuan X, Zero**, Alia, maupun Copy X. ia dihubungi Apricot diam-diam…_

_Apricot : (Dari tembok di belakang tempat Copy X menaruh senjata curiannya) "Axl, teruskan. Tetap alihkan perhatian dia selama aku merencanakan sesuatu!"_

_Axl : "(OK!) kumohon jangan bunuh dia, dia adalah sahabatku selain Zero… aku takkan punya teman jika kau membunuh mereka. Sungguh, itu membuat aku hampa…."_

_Lalu terdengar ledakan yang sengaja dibuat oleh Cyberelf Ocean agar Apricot bisa mengambil kembali senjata yang dirampas Copy X._

**End flashback...**

X : "Kumohon, jangan katakan itu lagi didepanku saat aku sudah terdesak. Bisa saja, Copy X benar-benar akan membunuhmu, Axl…"

Zero** : "Aku tahu kau rela mengorbankan dirimu agar X dapat melepaskan diri. Tapi X benar, sebaiknya pikirkan cara lain yang lebih aman agar perhatiannya bisa teralihkan…"

Axl : "Tapi, aku…"

X dan Zero** : "Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang…."

Lalu matahari tenggelam ke arah barat mengiringi langkah X, Zero** dan Axl pulang ke rumahnya.

**Tamat**

Zero* : Megaman Zero

Zero** : Megaman X


End file.
